Battles lost, Siblings won
by WriterGirl3000
Summary: Luffy is acting really weird and Ace comes to check up on him for a reason that only they know. In a restaurant they meet a strange girl how reminds Ace of his lost sister. They find out a secret about her and that she isn't who she says she is.
1. Chapter 1

-1This story starts in Luffy's and Ace's hometown. I not sure what its called. Here's ages.

Luffy- 4

Ace- 7

Cori: 7 (you will find out who this is later.)

Now on with the story

----------------------------------------

A really bad storm was pound a small town on the coast of an island. Three children were caught out in the storm. They were fighting against the wind, trying to get home. They had been on the beach when the storm hit and they hadn't gotten very far. About to the docks. There were two boys and a girl.

"When its gonna stop?" the youngest shouted to the others.

"Don't know. Might be awhile." the oldest boy shouted while turning back towards his brother. His sister suddenly screamed and he turned back to see a huge tree branch hit her. Hard. She went flying backwards and the wind caught her up. She screamed as she went flying backwards towards the ocean.

"No!" her brother screamed as she fell into the rough ocean. If he didn't get there in time, she would…

"Brother! Its too late for me! Save yourselves and live your dreams!" was the last thing that she ever said.

"No! Cori!" he brother shouted.

----------------------------------------

"Cori!" Ace shouted as he shot up. He tried to remember where he was. He was on his small boat, in the middle of the ocean. He was going to see his brother, Luffy. It was nearing a certain part of the year again and he wanted to see if Luffy was okay. He knew how he got around this time of the year. He looked towards the horizon and saw that the sun was starting to rise. He stood up and stretched. He powered up his flames and shot them towards the end of the boat. It shot forward and he was off to find his brother.

---------------------------------------

It was an almost normal day on the Merry Go. Sanji was cooking and fawning over Nami, who was trying to find where the next island was. Zoro was sleeping, no surprise there, and Usopp was telling Chopper an outrageous story, which he believed. The only not normal thing on the ship was Luffy. He had been sitting at his favorite spot, the big thing at the head of the ship, with a sad expression on his face. He had been staring out at the horizon since he got up and was sighing constantly.

"Breakfast's ready!" Sanji shouted from the kitchen. All the others came running because they actually wanted some food and with Luffy on board that can be hard. They were starting to eat when Nami spoke up.

"Hey guys?" They all looked up at her from their food. "Don't you notice someone missing?" They shook their heads no. At least they didn't talk with their mouths full. Nami sighed and shouted, "Where's Luffy?"

Outside Luffy was still sitting in the exact same place where they had left him. He sighed and turned over to face the sky. "Why did you have to go, Cori? Why? We still need you here." he said in an unusually serious voice. The others had come out of the kitchen and were staring at Luffy.

"Have you ever seen him like this?" Nami quietly said, so they wouldn't let Luffy know that they were there.

"I wouldn't know. Zoro you've been here the longest, have you ever seen him like this?"

"Sorry, Chopper, but no. Its not like him to be quiet for so long."

"I, the brave captain Usopp, has no idea what is wrong."

"Well, I'm not letting my food go to waste." Sanji said. "Hey, Luffy!" he yelled. Luffy looked over at them but he didn't speak. "The foods done. Come and eat!" He jumped down from the front but didn't move to go to the kitchen.

"Its okay. You guys go ahead and eat. I'm not hungry." They stared at him for awhile. He stared back. This went on for awhile until a voice broke it apart.

"Hey! Is anyone there?" a voice shouted from the side of the ship. Luffy ran over to the side of the ship and looked down at Ace. "Hey Luffy."

"Ace!" Luffy shouted as he went back to normal.

"Hey little bro. What's up?" he said as he jumped up to the railing. He jumped down and was tackled by Luffy. "Okay, okay! I get it! Your happy to see me. Now let go of me!" he shouted.

"Ace, I'm glad you came. You do remember, don't you?" he said as he went back to his sad attitude that he had a minute ago.

"Yes, Luffy. I remember. I came because of that." He smiled at Luffy, trying to get him to cheer up.

"Thanks for coming. I'm going to go below now, alright?"

"Sure Luffy. Go ahead." he said as Luffy walked away. The others immediately rushed Ace. They all asked the same question at the same time.

"What's wrong with Luffy?" they all shouted at him.

"You'll have to ask him yourself. Now do you have any foo….." he started to say but fell asleep in the middle in a sentence. They all sighed and went back to the kitchen. He woke up a few seconds later. " any food?" he looked around and saw that he was alone. "Where'd everybody go?" he said as he turned towards the front of the ship. He was grabbed from behind by Nami, who dragged him back to the kitchen.

-------------------------------------

(Armia Town)

"Cori! Get back to work!" a man shouted from the kitchen of a restaurant. A girl got up from where she was sitting.

"Yes Sir!" she yelled back. She went and picked up a tub while muttering something about a cruel idiotic slave driver. Cori was a girl around 20. She had long black hair that was tied back in a braid. She had a diagonal scar his left eye.

"You had better get back to work, creep." one of her workers spat out. The girl who said it was one of the many who hated her.

"Maybe you had better get back to work yourself, baka." Cori spat back at her as she walked back into the kitchen. In there was the man who had called for her to get back to work. He turned and grinned a toothy grin at her.

"If ya want to keep yer job, ya need at work." He said in a heavily accented voice. "Start dryin' those dishes, 'cause they won't dry themselves." She smiled and pulled a fan out of her apron. She spun around and aimed some wind at the wet dishes. In a minute all of the dishes were clean. The man sighed. "Ya like teasin' ol Mike, don'tcha?" Cori just laughed and got to work. Soon a man came running in the front door with a bang. Cori and Mike came out of the kitchen to listen to what the man had to say.

"Are you alright?" the girl who had been mean to Cori sweetly asked. The man held up his hand and the room fell silent. Soon he caught his breath enough to talk.

"Get a lot of food ready. We've got a pirate crew coming in!" As soon as he said that the whole room erupted in a cheer. The workers went running off to get food ready for the pirates.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ya'll! Sorry that it took me so long to update, with school and all, its not easy. Ok I found a mistake in the chapter when I first talked about Cori. 'diagonal scar his left eye. ' its supposed to say diagonal scar over her left eye. Sorry

Now time for reviews.

echo-waters: I'm updating, see?

madlibs44: glad you want to see where I take this

Now, on with the story!

-------------------------------------------------

The group of pirates wasn't as big as they had hoped. Only seven people. They were led in by the town's mayor. The workers groaned when they saw the small size of the group but when they got their order, they were happy about the size of it. Cori and Mike were working their butts off in the kitchen while trying to keep up with the orders. They had just finished a huge amount of rice and meat when another girl came in. Cori was the first to notice.

"What do you want, Saren?" Cori spat out will turning back to the food. The other girl, Saren glared back.

"Well, Monster, if you must know, the coffee machine is broken and, unfortunately, you're the only one who knows how to fix it. Now get on it, baka." She coldly said then turned and went back out. Cori stood there and steamed while Mike kept working.

" 'ey Cori? She is at Bosses daghtur. She cou' 'ave ya fired." He spoke the truth. She could get her fired. Cori glared at him for a minute before going out, while mumbling something about a hag witch. Mike laughed quietly and went back to work.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Luffy!" Nami yelled as he started choking on his and his friend's food again. Nami got up and hit him hard on the back. Zoro and Sanji shook their heads, Chopper and Usopp were telling stories, lies of course, and Ace was laughing at his brother.

"M alwight Nimu, I jest et too mut fuud." (I'm alright Nami, I just ate to much food.) Nami was glaring daggers at him as she went back to her seat. Ace smiled and put his head down on the table. Zoro and Sanji shook their heads again and went back to eating with Nami and the others.

"Hey Ace?" Luffy said in a really loud voice. "You gonna sail with us for a while or are you gonna go off again?" He didn't get an answer so he got ready to yell Ace's name. Nami figured this out in time and just before he let it out she clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Luffy, you don't need to let the whole world know what your going to say so don't yell." Nami angrily said. She was sick of his yelling all the time. She wanted to say more but she didn't. "Anyways, can't you tell that you brother is asleep?" She took her hand away and sat back down.

"Really? He's asleep?" Luffy asked. He reached over to Ace, who was in the seat next to him, and pulled his head up by his hair. It was true. His eyes were closed and his breathing was slow and even. "Hey, he really is asleep!"

Nami reached over and hit him on the head. "You idiot! You don't grab an asleep person by the hair!" She yelled. Surprisingly, Luffy didn't let go of his hair when she hit him. He slowly put his head back down and pouted.

"Sorry, Nami." he softly said. Nami sighed and sat back. The others laughed and Luffy glared at them. Nami looked over and saw a girl come out of the kitchen. She walked over to the broken coffee machine and started to work on it. Nami saw that the girl was good at fixing things and she went over to her.

"Hello." Nami said as she sat down at the bar. The girl lifted her head and turned toward her.

"Hey." she said. She turned back toward the machine and kept working. Nami sat there and watched her work. Soon she was done.

"Your really good at this." The girl got a startled look on her face.

"Well, at least I'm good at something. By the way, I'm Corianna. But please call me Anna. It sounds better." Corianna said with a smile.

"I'm Nami. Hey wouldn't it be easier to just called yourself Cori?" Her face got an embarrassed look on her face and she sheepishly smiled.

"Yeah, that is what most people call me. Alright?" She said.

"Alright. Hey would you….." Nami started to say but was interrupted by a yell.

"WAKE UP!" Luffy shouted from his seat directly into Ace's ear. Ace jumped up, startled by the yell, and rammed right into Luffy. "Hey, you woke up." Luffy happily said while Ace stared at him.

"Luffy." Ace said in a quiet voice. Luffy looked at his brother's face and started to back away. "That's right, you had better run!" Ace yelled as he chased his brother around the restaurant. The others watched and laughed at them. The brothers collapsed on the ground after a few minutes of running around. Soon everyone went back to what they had been doing. Cori and Nami started talking again.

"So what were you saying before he yelled? Who is that kid, anyway?"

"Oh, this might be hard to believe but that kid is our captain." Nami said while looking over at the collapsed brothers. When she looked back, Cori seemed lost in thought. "Are you alright?" That brought Cori out of her thoughts.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm alright." She smiled at Nami and Nami smiled back. Cori opened her mouth to say something when she was cut off.

"Hey freak! You do know what a job is right? Get back to work." Saren yelled when she saw that she was just sitting there and talking.

"Hey Baka! Haven't you ever heard of break time?" She shot back. By now, all eyes were on them. Saren started to get nervous when she saw them looking, but Cori didn't even flinch. She didn't even show any emotion. "Are you getting nervous? Funny, a while back you said you never got nervous."

"S-hut U-u-up. Y-you d-don't k-kn-know an-any-th-thing a-about m-m-me, WIND FREAK!" Saren stuttered out. That did it. Cori's anger that she kept inside of her for so long started to take hold. You could see how angry she was getting by the look on her face. Her mouth was set in a thin line and her eyes were shooting daggers. The way she had her eyes made her scar stand out even more. Luffy and Ace had gotten off the floor and were also watching.

_I wonder what gave her that scar? Its almost as if something came flying at her and she didn't get out of the way in time._ Ace thought while they all watched the staring match that was going on between the girls. _Strange._

"Don't you dare Call ME THAT!" She shouted as the doors of the restaurant flew open. A blast of wind came through and surrounded Cori. It picked her up off the ground and swirled around her. If you were to get a good look at her eyes you would have been scared stiff. The color that was in her eyes looked like it had drained out and they were pale white. Saren back up until she was against the wall.

"No Cori, please! I didn't mean it! PLEASE!" Saren shouted as Cori lifted her arm to direct the blow of the wind. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She shouted as Cori released the wind blast. She waited for the blow but it never came. She looked up and saw that she was down. Chef Mike had come out and pulled her down. He would have caught her but he was an older man, so Ace and Zoro did instead. Luffy and Chopper, who was in his taller form, had took want was left of the blow. Cori slowly lifted her head and looked at Chef Mike.

"Sorry Mike. I got out of hand again didn't I?" She weakly said. He smiled down at her.

"It's s'kay, Cori. Jus' don't let the power o' the Kaze Kaze get a'hol o' you." He said in only a way that he could. She smiled up and started to say something when her energy gave out and she fainted.

"She is a monster." Saren spat out. It was the first time that she had spoken since she screamed. "And monsters like her deserve to be put away." She had an evil look on her face.

"Hey. This girl is no monster." Nami spoke up from the back. "I got to talk to her before you came and she is really nice. She told me about her power and I don't care if anyone else thinks that she's a monster because I sure don't." They rest of them nodded and Saren's face went dark.

"I don't care. I do care that she gets put away. And I know the right person to do it. Hey! Come on in here!'' She yelled out. Cori groaned when she yelled and opened her eyes just in time to see a man walk through the door. He was tall and looked very strong. His head was shaved and covered in scar. He had two large swords strapped to his back. He sort of looked like a bounty hunter.

"Long time no see, Miss Anna. I see you remember me." He sneered at her as he said this. Cori's face had long gone pale and she shakily stood. "So Cori, ready for what I promised you the last time we met?" When she didn't reply, he yelled, grabbed the swords on his back, and ran forward. Cori barely had enough time to duck so she would be hit. The other also dropped. Like a flash, she was behind him. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her fans. He slashed behind him and hit her. He had gotten quicker since the last time she had fought. She was about to use her fans when he fell backwards. She looked around and saw that the blond haired man had kicked him in the face.

"Name's Sanji. No one should treat a girl like that. He won't be down for long. Come on." He quickly said. She looked around and saw that most of the others in his group were gone.

"Come where?" she asked. Her head hurt so much and her side was throbbing for some reason.

"With us. On our ship. We could use someone like you on our crew." He smiled down at her. She groggily shook her head yes and he reached out to help her up. As he pulled, the pain in her side got worse and she realized what was causing the pain. Without him noticing, she reached her free had down and touched her side. When she brought her hand up, she almost gasped. It was covered in blood. The blades must have struck her. He went to leave but she went over to Mike.

"Thanks Mike. You kept my secrets and were always there when I needed a friendly ear. Goodbye my friend."

"You take care, ya 'ear? Make ol' Mike proud, alrigh'?"

"Sure Mike. And if the oceans allow it, we will meet again." She reached over and hugged him. He hugged her back and put something in her hands.

"Do not look at it until you are safe. Goo'Bye, my friend." She knew he was serious when he talked like that. She nodded and ran out the door after Sanji.

-----------------------------------------------

"Don't worry. The ship is near here." Sanji said when he saw her gasping for breath. She smiled at him when he said this.

"What crew are you?" she asked. Sanji jumped a little when he heard this. Most people didn't ask for the crew's name like that.

"Straw Hat Pirates. Our captain is the one with the funny hat. And our ship is the Merry Go. Hey, Cori? Do you want to sail with us? You don't have to if you don't want to." He waited for an answer. When he didn't get one, he turned to face her. She had been right behind him but now she was gone. He froze in place and started to look around for her. He looked back up the street and saw her on the ground. He ran towards her. She was curled into a ball and was clutching her side. When she heard him come running, she lifted her head a bit.

"Sorry. I can't run anymore. It hurts to much." She managed to gasp out. He looked at her strangely and then looked at her side. Underneath of her hand, her shirt was bright red. Sanji gasped when he saw the blood.

"You ran all this way with an injury? Why didn't you say so? I would have carried you." She normally would have cried out against being helped but she was unconscious. Sanji pulled off his shirt and tied it around her wound. Then he picked her up in his arms, so her wound wouldn't get worse, and took off towards the ship. Soon he was there.

"Hey guys!" he yelled when he was close enough so they could hear him. Luffy saw him first and started to wave. Ace, Nami, Usopp, Zoro, and Chopper all came over to the side of the railing. "I need some help!" he shouted. They all stared at him, wondering what he meant. Ace was the first to realize that he was carrying the girl. He jumped down to the deck and went to help him. By now, Chopper had also realized what was wrong and had run off for bandages. Ace took the girl from Sanji, who collapsed, and ran towards the ship. He quickly ran up to the deck and Chopper pulled him inside. He put the girl down and glanced at her wound.

"Hey, Ace?" Chopper said. Ace looked over at him. "Could you go and send Nami in here?" His eyes widened when he saw that her shirt was almost completely torn apart. Ace nodded and walked back out. Nami was the first to come up to him.

"Is she alright?" Nami had become friends with her and was worried.

"Don't worry. She'll be alright. Nami, Chopper said that he want you to come in there." He said back. Nami gave him a questioning look.

"Why?" She asked. Ace gave her a look and pointed to her shirt. Nami immediately realized why and went in. "Ace, don't let the others come in, alright?" He nodded to her and closed the door. Sanji had gotten to the ship and was trying to catch his breath.

"Great job in getting her here quickly. You helped her out a lot." Ace said. Sanji nodded.

"I wonder why that mean man was after her." Luffy said. The others nodded in agreement. They all wanted to know but they also knew that they wouldn't find out until she woke up.

"You just spoke what we were al wondering Luffy. I want to know too, and I'm guessing that that Love-Cook, Usopp, and even Ace want to know too." They all nodded again.

"Sorry guys, but I got a look at that wound. She probably won't wake up tonight. We just have to wait now." Ace said to them. "Lets just hope that she is alright."


	3. Chapter 3

-1Hey All! I finally got another idea for this chapter! And I figured out how to get anonymous reviews! Hey guys, if you get a chance, check out the author KailJoy. Her Xiaolin Showdown story is really good! Time for reviews.

Echo-waters: I don't know when. I want to keep this story going so probably not for a while.

Denjimo: Here's the answers to your great points. 1. She was Ace's age and that is how I thought that they both probably acted. 2. Good point. Didn't think of that. 3. it's a made up story and it could have been painful to talk about.

Now on with the story!

--------------------------------------------------------------------

It was late at night and everyone was asleep. Everyone except for Luffy, that is. He offered to take the first watch. He wasn't in the crow's nest but at the head of the ship. He was staring out at the horizon, just like he had been that morning.

Ace yawned as he rolled over in Luffy's hammock. He had been given it when Luffy took first watch. Normally he would be fast asleep but he just couldn't. He turned over again and fell into a fitful sleep, filled with dreams of his past….

_"Uhhhh….." Ace moaned as he looked up. "What the…? Where am I?" He said. He wasn't on the ship anymore but in a pitch black area._

_"Excuse me." a small voice said from behind him. Ace turned around and saw a small boy, about five, with pitch black hair. His eyes widened when he saw him. The kid looked just like he did when he was that age._

_"Are you alright? Are you lost?" he asked. The boy didn't answer but he pointed. Ace looked over and saw what he was looking. He gasped at what he saw. He saw himself on a cliff, crying. _

That's the time that I hurt my leg and couldn't get home! _ Ace thought. As he was watching, he saw his sister, Cori, come running up to his younger self._

_"Ace? Are you alright?" she asked him. He looked up at her and shook his head no. He pointed to his leg and she looked at it and smiled. "Here. I'll help you back….." she said as it faded away._

_Ace went through more painful memories until he came to the most painful one of all. He had to watch his sister be blown away again. "NOOOOO!!!" he shouted as she started to fade. She looked at him and he saw that she was crying._

_"YOU DIDN'T SAVE ME, ACE! WHY NOT? WHY?" she shouted as she kept fading. He chased after her. He was about to catch her when something blocked his view. It reached up to strike and…._

THUD! He opened his eyes when his head painfully hit the floor. He started to calm down, trying to forget the dream. He sat up and looked up to see how far he had fallen. It wasn't to far. He stood and groaned slightly. Falling onto the hard floor didn't come with out pain.

"Uhhhh…." Zoro moaned as he lifted his head up. "You alright?" he groggily said.

"Yeah, I just fell off the hammock." he confessed. Zoro chuckled a bit.

"Why do you think that your brother has the bottom bunk?" Ace laughed at this.

"Go back to sleep. I'll go relieve Luffy." Ace said. Zoro didn't have to be told twice. He was asleep the minute Ace said that. Ace sighed and walked out of the guys room. He silently walked up to the deck and looked for Luffy. He found him laying across the big sheep's head.

"Hey Luffy." Ace quietly said. Luffy looked over at him and smiled a bit.

"Hey Ace." he said in a voice that didn't sound like Luffy at all. Ace walked over to him and leaned against the railing. Luffy kept staring out to sea.

"Are you alright, Luffy?" Ace softly said. Luffy sighed and jumped off the figure head. For a while he just sat there before talking.

"I miss her, Ace. I keep having dreams about her and sometimes it feels like, like…." Luffy couldn't continue. He was crying too hard. Ace leaned over and put his arm around Luffy. Luffy leaned into him and cried even harder.

"I miss her too, Luf. I miss her too." Ace said as he started crying too. They cried for awhile. Luffy was the first to fall asleep, with his brother's arm wrapped securely around him.

------------------------------------------------------

Nami yawned when she first woke up. She looked out the window and saw that it was just before sunrise. She got up, got dressed, and walked outside. She stretched and looked down. She almost fell of the railing when she saw them. There, laying against the railing, where Ace and Luffy, fast asleep. She smiled at them and quietly walked over.

_Thank goodness that I am not wearing shoes. _She thought as she knelt down by Ace. She reached out and gently shook his shoulder. He moaned a little and opened his eyes. He reached up and rubbed his eyes, trying to see who woke him up.

"What time is it?" he groggily said. Nami stood up and stretched again.

"Its just before dawn. I think that you and Luffy fell asleep out here." She said.

"Yeah. You guys are worried about Luffy, right?" He sadly asked.

"Yeah. He's never acted like this before and he won't tell us why." She said as she looked out over the sea. "Do you know why?"

Ace sighed. He knew that this question had been coming. "Yeah, but I made a promise to him that I wouldn't tell you guys. So I can't." he slowly stood up and Luffy woke up.

"What time is it?" he sleepily asked. Ace and Nami smiled.

"Dawn." they both answered. Luffy stared at them.

"Too early." he said while he stuck his lip out. Nami and Ace sat down. Luffy looked at both of them. "What?"

"Luf, you have got to tell them sooner or later. Start by telling Nami." Ace said. Luffy hung his head. Nami reached over and put her hand on Luffy's shoulder.

"Luffy, please, tell me. I won't tell the others. Promise." she said. He looked up at her and gave her a sad smile.

"Alright. Well a few years back….."

(Later on)

"… and we didn't see her again. We never found her body, either." he was silently crying. Ace was crying too. Nami had been silent the whole time. She moved closer to Luffy and hugged him. He started to cry harder and she pulled him in close.

"Guys. Someone's coming up." Ace said. Luffy jumped up and so did Nami and Ace. They all looked towards the door when they heard it open and Sanji poked his head out.

"Hey, what you guys doing up so early? Especially you Luffy. I didn't think you got up before breakfast." he joked. Luffy smiled and stretched himself up to the railing.

"Sometimes I am, Sanji. But I'm going back to bed now." and with that he walked below deck. Nami smiled at Sanji and went towards her room. Ace hadn't moved from where he had been standing. Sanji went into the kitchen and started to make breakfast.

_How much did he hear? _Ace wondered as he walked towards the kitchen. He pushed the door open, startling Sanji.

"Hey Ace. Breakfasts not ready yet but you can stay in here if you want." he said as he walked to the stove.

"How much did you hear?" Ace quietly asked.

"Hear from what?" Sanji said without turning around. Ace glared at him.

"You know what I'm talking about. I heard you behind the door." Ace said. Sanji sighed.

"I didn't mean to eavesdrop. I just happened to be there. Don't worry, I won't tell the others. Or let Luffy know that I know." Sanji said. Ace nodded at him. They sat in silence. Ace was about to say something when they heard a loud boom. Everyone on the ship, except the girl and Chopper, ran outside. The ship was heading straight into a storm.

"Guys, we can't turn back now! We have to go through the storm." Nami shouted over the wind that had picked up. They immediately set to work.

--------------------------------------------------------

Corianna had been partially awake when the storm came. Chopper came in and she turned her head toward him.

"Where am I?" she asked, scaring him half to death. He turned around and saw her staring at him.

"Your on the ship the Merry Go. We took you…." he started to say but was cut off.

"Thanks I know the rest." she started to push herself into a sitting position when pain shot through her side. She gasped and laid back down. Another boom sounded and she jumped a little.

"Sorry. I guess I should have told you that we were in the middle of a storm. And try not to move, your hurt." Chopper told her. Cori looked over at the window and saw how fast the wind was blowing. She took a deep breath and pushed herself up. Chopper started to tell her not to but she cut him off again. "Do you have a pair of fans?" He nodded and handed her the fans. She smiled and stood. She slowly walked out the door, towards the storm.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Hold on to something, Luffy!" was what Cori heard shouted as she came to the door. She was about to open the door when Usopp came flying through it.

"That winds strong." he said before looking up and seeing her. "I thought that were unconscious." he said but she just ignored him. She walked out the door and into the storm. Everyone else was too busy to notice her standing there. She looked up and felt the wind against her face. She pulled her fans open as she prepare her song.

" AI NO NI TA SOMI TREI SO LI COMI NO!" she sung loudly. The wind started to gather and when the ball of wind was big enough, she released. It flew up and hit the storm, blowing it away from the ship. She smiled and suddenly felt very lightheaded. She collapsed into a sitting position against the wall, next to the kitchen door.

"Need some help?" a voice said to her. She looked up and took the hand that the man offered her. He pulled her into the kitchen and sat her down. "I'll go get the others, alright?" he asked. She nodded and he left the room, leaving her a the table.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I am almost failing three classes and I had to stop writing for a while to study. Time for review.

LilyXJames: Glad you like it. And I would have tried to update sooner but… just read above.

ON WITH THE STORY!!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace sighed as he walked down to the others where they were standing on the deck. Nami was searching the skies, trying to find out what had happened to the storm, Luffy was looking alone with awe, and Zoro and Sanji didn't really care.

"Hey guys!" Ace called from the steps. They all looked over at him. "Someone you might be wanting to see is awake." he said. They others opened their mouths to ask what he meant when the door burst open and Chopper came running out.

"Where is my patient?" he frantically asked. Luffy was about to ask why his patient would be missing but Ace cut him off.

"Try the kitchen." Ace offered. Chopper nodded and was gone in a flash. The others immediately crowded around him, all asking questions at once.

"When did she wake up?" Nami asked.

"She's in the kitchen? Why?" Zoro absently asked.

"She's in my kitchen?" Sanji asked, with hearts in his eyes.

"COOL! SHE'S AWAKE!" Luffy shouted, silencing all of them. They all stared at him before bursting out laughing.

"Yeah, Luf. She's awake. Just don't go and scare her." he added as Luffy got ready to run into the kitchen. Ace grabbed his collar just in time. "No rocketing into the kitchen. Chopper is giving her a check up." Luffy shook his head, not wanting to listen. "Luffy." Ace said, in a warning tone. Luffy sighed and nodded. Nami smiled at them. It was good to see the brothers together.

"Hey. You're going to stay out here until Chopper says we can come in." Nami said. Sanji was about to protest but Nami cut him off. "I'm the only girl here. No boys except for Chopper. Got that?" she said in a threatening voice. The boys gulped and nodded. No one wanted to mess with an angry Nami. "Good." she happily said and she turned and walked into the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori gasped in pain as the man helped her sit in one of the chairs.

"I'll be back in a bit." he kindly said. Cori nodded and the man left her alone in the ship's kitchen.

"How did I get here?" she asked. She meant the how did she get on the ship, of course. _Let see. The pirates came, me and Saren fought, I lost control when she insulted me, big and ugly showed up and hurt me,_ she reached down and felt the bandages that were around her middle,_ Blondie got me out of there, I collapsed in pain, fainted, then the next thing I knew, I was on this ship._ She then realized that she **could** feel her bandages. Her eyes widened and she looked down, afraid of what she would see. She had thought that her shirt had been cut up by the wind and big and ugly. She had hoped that it was salvageable. _I guess it wasn't._ she thought as she saw that she had come up with only a bra on. She glanced around and saw a very dirty table cloth on the floor._ Better than nothing._ She thought as she painfully wrapped it around herself. Just as she sat back down, Chopper burst through the door.

"Here you are. Are you alright? Does your wound hurt? Is it bleeding again? Do you feel alright? You don't feel sick do you? Answer me! Why aren't you answering? Can you talk?" he frantically said. Cori blinked and slowly repeated all of what he had just said in her mind before answering.

"Yeah, I'm in here. Yes. A bit when I move. Not that I know of. A little dizzy. I'm not sick. You were going to fast for me to answer, and yes, I can talk." she said. "Could I have a shirt?" she asked. Chopper slowly took her answers and paired them up with each question. He looked at her and realized that she had the dirty table cloth wrapped around her.

"Yeah. I'll be back in a flash." he hurriedly said as he ran out of the room. He ran into the men's cabin and thought for a minute. He didn't want her to hurt her wounds any more than she already had so he grabbed one of Sanji's big dress shirts that he always wears. ( Not that Sanji is big or anything. Its just that one of his shirt would be big on Cori). Chopper ran back into the kitchen and handed her the shirt. He turned around while she pulled it on.

"You can turn around now." she said. Chopper had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The shirt was way too big on her and the sleeves were to long. She had rolled them up to where Sanji's elbows would come to and they were still a little too long for her arms. "What is your place on the ship?" she asked. He smacked himself for not telling her sooner.

"I'm the doctor. My names Chopper." he said. She smiled at him.

"Let me guess. You ate a human human fruit (not sure if that's what its called XD)." she said. By the way his mouth was hanging open and the astonished look on his face, Cori guessed that she had been right. He opened his mouth to say something just as Nami came in.

"Hey Cori, how….. Chopper, what do you have her wearing?" Nami asked when she saw what Cori was wearing. Chopper looked down. He could be shy at times.

"One of Sanji's shirts. I didn't want her wearing a shirt that could press against her wounds." he explained. She was about to yell at him, saying that girls shouldn't wear the guys clothing, when Cori cut her off.

"Its fine. I always have worn really loose shirts, anyway." she shrugged, telling Nami that it was no big deal.

"Okay. By the way, if you don't remember, I'm Nami, the ship's navigator." she said. Cori nodded.

"I remembered your name and….well, that's all you told me." Cori reminded her. Nami smiled and was about to speak when she was cut off by a yell and a loud thud on the kitchen door. Nami reached over and pulled the door open. Luffy was on it. Literally.

"Luffy, I'll make you food just as soon as I can get into the kitchen." Sanji's irritated voice said from on the deck. Luffy peeled himself off the door and jumped over the railing.

"Sorry." he sheepishly said. Nami sighed.

"Sanji! You can come cook now!" Nami yelled down. Sanji came running up the stairs, right to Nami's side.

"Anything for you, my Nami-swan." he said with hearts in his eyes. Nami guessed that this would be a good time to ask about the shirt.

"Sanji, I have a favor to ask." Nami said.

"Of course." he immediately agreed, not caring what he was agreeing to.

"Chopper borrowed one of your shirts for our guest. Is that alright?" she asked, hoping that he would mind. He didn't.

"Of course she can borrow it. Anything for a lady." he was about to go faun over her next but Nami grabbed his arm.

"No scaring our guest, got that?" she asked him and he agreed. She let him go past her and into the kitchen, where Cori was standing next to the door. He looked around for her but when he didn't see her, he was puzzled. It was then that Cori decided to show herself. She walked up to Sanji and tapped him on the shoulder, then she ducked to one side. He turned around, looking for whoever had touched him, and when he saw no one, he turned to walk to the stove. While his back had been turned, Cori and went and stood at his back, in front of the stove. He jumped when he came face to face with her. He quickly stepped back and accidentally tripped over a poorly placed mop bucket and went out the door backwards. He grabbed the rail and steadied himself. He stared into the kitchen at Cori.

"ARE YOU ALRIGHT, SANJI?" Luffy yelled up from the deck. Zoro and Ace were also looking up at him. 'GUM GUM ROCKET!" he shouted as he stretched his arms and went rocketing into the kitchen. Sanji ducked just in time. Cori jumped over him as he went rocketing down into the lowest level of his ship. "Owwwww." he moaned. Sanji jumped up and ran into the kitchen. He came in just as Cori came back down to the floor.

"Are all of you alright?" he asked the girls, Chopper ran over to Cori and slightly lifted her borrowed shirt to check her bandages. He nodded his head and dropped her shirt. By now, Luffy had gotten back up the stairs.

"Hey! You really are awake! Why are you wearing Sanji's shirt?" he asked. Sanji wouldn't have noticed if Luffy hadn't pointed it out. The only problem was that the shirt was too big for her and the sleeve's had to be rolled up.

"You look good in my shirt though," Sanji said as he walked over to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. "I'm Sanji, the chef. And you are?" she smiled.

"Why don't I introduce myself when the rest of the crew is here. Then I won't have to tell my story a million times over." she smiled, making Sanji swoon and get hearts in his eyes. He nodded and yelled out the door.

"HEY GUYS! GET YOUR BUTTS IN HERE!" he yelled and soon, every one was in the kitchen. They were all staring at Cori.

"Yo. If didn't hear it in the shop, my name's Cori. I know some of you 'cause ya already told me your names but others, I have no clue about." she said and Sanji was at her side in a minute.

"The black haired guy with no shirt on is Ace, the one with the long nose is Usopp, the one with the swords is the ever lazy Zoro, and the hyper kid with the rubber powers is Luffy, the captain." Sanji told her. She nodded.

"Nice to meetcha. By the way, thanks for getting me out of there and helping me." she sweetly said.

"Why was that man after you?" Zoro asked. Cori sadly sighed and looked at her feet. Sanji saw that and hit Zoro on the head. "What was that for?" he cried.

"Don't make a girl sad. Why I outa…." he started to say but Cori cut him off.

"Quiet. Let me finish, alright?" she harshly said. Sanji got quiet immediately. "A few years ago, about ten to be exact, I was in an accident. That's how I got this scar." she pointed to the scar on her eye. "I don't really remember all the details but I think that somehow I was caught in a storm. I woke on a ship run by the man that was after me. His name is Lurther. He had rescued me from the ocean,. He said that I was clinging to a large branch fir dear life. After that, he taught me his way of making a living. By raiding villages that always had pirates in them. He taught me that the only thing that mattered was getting the pirates and nothing else. Everywhere he went, people feared him. One day, five years after he had found me, we did a raid on a town, just like always. I went t into a house and found a hurt man, his pregnant wife, and his three young kids. The hurt man was the man that we were after. His wife and kids begged me to spare him, to tell the others that he wasn't here. That somehow brought back a rush of memories. I made my choice and I lied to Lurther. Somehow he found out and I was brought before him. He yelled at me, stuff that I would never want to repeat, and then he, he , he….." Cori couldn't stand it any longer. She broke down into tears. Nami was by her side in a flash.

"Are you alright?" Nami asked, concerned. Cori nodded her head.

"I need to finish this story, no matter how much it hurts." she took a deep breath and continued. "He pushed me on his bed and….well, I'm not going to tell much more of that. Anywho, he threw me overboard. I couldn't swim and so I would have drowned. Thankfully, a ship headed to Armia town found me in time and saved me. I've been there ever since. I figured that he wouldn't be able to find me there but I guess I was wrong." she ended, spitting out the last part angrily. Nami put her arm around Cori's shoulder.

"I have a question. What was with the wind back at the restaurant?" Ace asked. Cori smiled.

"I'm a fruit user. I have the power of the Kaze kaze fruit. It gives me wind powers and control over it." she explained.

"Cool. I have a….." Ace started to say but he had another narcolepsy attack. The others sighed. Nami turned to Cori and was about to explain.

"He has…." she started to say but Cori cut her off.

"Narcolepsy. I know. I have it too. Thankfully its not too bad." she said. They all stared at her.

"Really?" Luffy asked. Cori nodded her head.

"Yeah. If you guys see me put my hand to my head and leave it there, it probably means that its kicking in. Most of the time I stay awake, though." she explained. Ace chose then to wake up.

"….a fruit power too." he said, finishing his sentence. Cori smiled.

"Cool. Which one?" she asked.

" The Flame Flame Fruit. I can turn my body into a living flame." he told her. She nodded and pointed towards Luffy. "His fruit power is the gum gum fruit. His whole body is rubber."

"Neat." she said. She smiled at all of them. They were being so nice to her. _Maybe I should tell them the rest of the story. _She got lost in thought and didn't even hear Sanji say that the food was done. Chopper had told him what she could eat and he had made some just for her.

"Here you go." Sanji said as he put the plate down in front of her. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Huh?" she said. Sanji smiled at her.

"I said that here's some food for you." he said. Cori sweetly smiled at him and he got hearts in his eyes.

"Thank you!" she said before digging in. Soon, everyone was done and they went out to do what they do every day, leaving Cori sitting there. Sanji came over to her.

"Want a tour of the ship?" he asked and he held out a hand to help her up. She smiled and nodded. She took his hand and let him show her around.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cori sighed as she turned over on the bed she had been given. She was given a place in the girls cabin with Nami. She knew that it was well past two in the morning but she couldn't sleep. Her hidden memories, the ones that she wanted to forget, were coming back and haunting her dreams. She turned over again and stared out at the sea, sparkling with moonlight on its waves. It was then that she remembered the package that Mike had given her, Chopper had given it to her earlier but she hadn't had the time to open it yet. She reached onto the table next to her and pulled it out. It was a long and skinny package. She pulled the paper off of it and gasped.

It was a brand new, finely crafted, wooden flute with a painted on cherry blossom design on the edge. She saw a note sticking our of the end of it and she pulled it out and started to read.

_Dear Cori,_

_Cori, I always knew that you would leave this island someday. Your home is on the sea and that is where you belong. When you first came, I took you in and found out about your wind powers and something else. You are a wonderful musician. I bought this flute for you, to give to you on the day that you left. You were like a daughter to me and for that, I thank you. May the wind and the sea always be at your back, Cori. _

_From,_

_Mike _

Cori smiled and looked at the flute. It must have been very expensive. She sighed and silently crept out of the cabin and onto the deck. Once on deck, she immediately went to the figure head, She climbed onto it and just stood there. She sighed and lifted the flute to her mouth. She took a deep breath and blew.

The song was a sad low song that started out soft but got louder and higher at the end. Cori had learned it from her mother before the storm.

She closed her eyes and let her memories of home come back. She sadly smiled and let her tears fall, relieving her of many pains that she had bottled up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace shot up in the hammock that he was sleeping in. It had been the dream again (see earlier chapters). He rubbed his eyes and swung his legs over the side of the hammock. He stood up and quietly walked out towards the deck. He was about to push open the door when he heard music from the deck. He quietly pushed the door open a crack and his eyes widened when he saw who was playing. It was Cori. He also recognized the song that she was playing. It was a lullaby that his mother had used to sing. He silently walked out onto the deck and up to the figure head without her hearing him. He saw that she was crying. Soon, she lowered the flute and stared out at the sea.

"That was beautiful." Ace said, startling Cori. She slowly turned around and stared at him.

"You….You heard me?" She stammered out. He nodded. "I didn't think that anyone else was awake." she said as she jumped down from the figure head. Unfortunately, she tripped. She gasped and braced herself for impact on the wood but it never came. She opened her eyes, not even knowing that she had closed them, and saw that she was being held above the ground. She looked up and saw that Ace had stopped her from falling.

"You're clumsy. You okay?" He said as he helped her up. She nodded.

"Did I wake you up?" she asked. He shook his head no. "Then why are you awake?" he sighed and walked over to the mast. He climbed up the rope ladder and into the lookout. Cori followed. She got up there just as he sat down. "Are you going to answer my question?" she asked as she jumped into the basket. He glanced over at her before starting to stare out at the sea. He sighed after a while.

"I had a nightmare." he quietly said. Cori smiled at the fact that he told her that.

"Why don/'t you tell me about it?" she said. He looked over at her with a questioning look. "I was told that it helps." she said with a shrug. "Ya don't have to tell me if ya don't want to." She said and she fell silent. Ace sighed.

"It was about my sister. She was killed during a storm. She was hit by a branch while we were trying to get home. She was swept out to sea and we didn't even find her body. The dream is about all of my memories of her up until her death. I see it happen but then I see her crying and yelling that I didn't save her. I run after her but I can never get to her in time. It then that I always wake up." he sadly said. He felt something on his face and found that he was crying.

Cori had been silent during his whole story. She saw him start crying. She reached over and put her arms around him. He leaned into her shoulder and cried his eyes out. "Just cry. Just cry." Cori said. Soon he fell silent but he didn't pull away. "No matter what happens you can always pull through, no matter how hard it is or how much it hurts, you can do it." he gasped at this.

"How did you know that? That's what my sis told me, years ago." he said with an astonished look on his face. Cori sadly smiled.

"Your sis must have been a smart person then. And did you ever consider the possibility that your sister could have survived?" she said with a smile. He gave her a questioning look.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not understanding what she meant. She smiled.

"She could have grabbed onto the branch and floated on it until someone picked her up in a ship." she said, hoping that he would get what she was saying. He thought about what she said for a minute and his eyes widened. He looked over at her, trying to say something but he found that his voice was gone. She smiled.

"No way." he managed to croak out. She smiled at him and laughed a little.

"Yeah. I did survive. Took you long enough." she said with a roll of her eyes. "I knew it was you from the minute that I saw you."

"Cori… I can't believe it." he said. He reached over and hugged her, tears falling again. But this time, his tears weren't sad. They were tears of joy.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry! I should have updated sooner. But what can I say? I'm a girl who would lose her head if it wasn't attached( My bus driver's saying! Miss J Rox my Sox!). Time for review.

LilyXJames: Sorry that it couldn't have been put up sooner.

On with the story!

By the way, I am writing a sequel to this. This is the last chapter, by the way. This will be the name. 'Never Give Up'. Tell me what you think.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After that night, Cori and Ace had met at night for two weeks to catch up and figure out a way to tell Luffy. On one night, Ace asked her a strange question.

"What is the rest of your story like?" he absently asked. Cori glanced over at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked, knowing the answer already.

"You already know. Time to fess up!" he said. Cori sighed in defeat.

"…" she mumbled something that he couldn't understand.

"What?"

"I have a daughter. You know what he did to me and, well….it got me pregnant." she moodily said. "I haven't seen her in years. She lives in the village that I saved with the retired pirate."

"Oh man, Cori. If I knew it was painful I wouldn't have asked." he said. Cori just stood.

"I'm gonna call it a night. See you in the morning." she said before climbing down, leaving Ace on his watch. Ace put his head in his hands.

"Why did I have to pry?" he asked the night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day marked three weeks that Cori had been sailing with the Straw Hat Pirates. It was a pretty normal day. Zoro was sleeping, Sanji was cooking and fauning over Nami and Cori, Nami was trying to plan a course while staying away from Sanji, Luffy was sitting on the figure head, Ace was in the crow's nest, and Cori was up in the trees with her flute. She was absently fiddling with it and soon she started to play a slow song.

"What's that?" Sanji asked as he stuck his head out of the kitchen. Everyone else started looking for the source also.

"Its really pretty!" Luffy exclaimed. Nami glanced at the skies.

"It looks like rain. We need to change our course." she said. The music abruptly stopped. Cori stuck her head out.

"Yeah that doesn't look good." she jumped down from where she was perched, her flute case in hands. "I'll be right back up." she said before running downstairs. She ran into the shared girls room and stuck her flute down there. She grabbed her fans and ran back upstairs. By now, the storm was almost on them.

"Chopper! Get downstairs!" Zoro shouted.

"Hold on tight!" Cori shouted. She raised her fans and uttered a few words. The wind in the sails picked up. Everyone grabbed onto something so they didn't fall off. They shot forward and soon they were away from the storm.

"That was fun!" Luffy exclaimed. Cori leaned against the outside wall of the kitchen. Sanji decided to have lunch right then.

"Lunch time!" he called. Cori smirked and walked past the door. "Aren't you hungry?" Sanji asked.

"Not really. I'm gonna go lay down for a bit." she said. Sanji nodded.

"I won't let anyone disturb you." Sanji vowed. Cori smiled and walked below deck. She laid down on her bed and fell fast asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where's Cori?" Luffy asked as he stuffed some more meat in his mouth.

"She is below deck." Sanji answered. "And you had better not disturb her, or else." Sanji threatened.

"Alright. Alright." They all said. Ace yawned and rested his head on the table. He was tired. He had just dozed off when the boat rocked. Everyone started to trip and fall. Ace fell off of the table.

"What was that?" Nami cried. Cori ran up the stairs and came into the kitchen.

"You might want to see this." she said. They all ran on deck and saw a large ship next to them. They were trying to board. Cori wrapped her arms around her sides.

"Cori, what's wrong?" Nami asked. Cori shuddered.

"That ship is….. Lurther's." she breathed out in fear. Ace frowned. They were the one that hurt his sister.

"He's the one that hurt you, right?" Sanji asked.

"Yeah." she whispered. Sanji frowned.

"No one hurts a lady." Sanji cracked his knuckles, ready for a fight.

"I don't really care but I need the practice." Zoro unsheathed his three swords. Luffy nodded and Ace lit his fist on fire.

"Thanks." she said. They turned towards the steadily approaching ship. It would be there in about five minutes. Ace chose now to tell Luffy who Cori really was. Ace motioned to her and he grabbed Luffy and pulled him to the side.

"What?" Luffy asked.

"Luffy I need to tell you something." Ace said. He looked over at Cori.

"I need to tell you something too." Cori stepped up.

"Come on. Tell me!" He said happily.

"Glad you want to know. Luffy, our sister didn't die." Ace said. Luffy stared at him.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Cori smirked.

"Luffy, put the pieces together." Cori said. Luffy thought for a minute.

"I don't know what you mean!" he cried.

"Monkey D. Luffy, its not that hard to figure out." Cori and Ace said together. Luffy's eyes widened as he realized that Cori was his sister.

"CORI!" he shouted as he hugged her. "How did you make it?"

"I held onto the branch." she said. "It wasn't that hard." she said. Sanji walked around the corner.

"What's all the yelling about?" he asked.

"I got something to tell you guys!" Luffy shouted. The others came around the corner. Luffy looked over at Ace and Cori, seeing if he could. They both nodded. Luffy quickly told the story of how Cori had been thought dead and that now she was here.

"Whoa." was all they could say. They would have said more but the ship was attacked at that moment. They all ran in and attack the ones that came onto their ship. But Cori slipped onto the other ship. She moved in the shadows, seen by no one. She slipped down familiar hallways, leading away from the action. She walked to a dead end and hit a lever. A secret passage opened up and She slipped down it.

"Hurry up." a voice whispered through out the hallway.

"Just you wait." she hissed. She walked down and the passageway got larger. There was a door at the end. Cori pushed the door open to reveal a large room. There was a large space in the room with a bed at the side. A table was next to it. She walked in and the door closed behind her.

"It took you long enough." Lurther said from behind her. She spun around and glared at him.

"Lurther. This ends here." she spat out. He smirked.

"My sentiments exactly." he said while drawing his broad swords. Cori pulled out her fans and the final battle began.

Lurther swung his swords around, trying to knock her down and go in for the final blow. Cori used her wind powers to avoid the blows.

"Die!" he shouted. He swept downward at her. She dodged to the left but that was her mistake. He had struck with his right sword but the left sword was left unused. At the moment she ducked, he struck out with the left sword, dealing an almost fatal blow to her side.

"Monster." she spat out as she fell to the floor, clutching her side. He smirked.

"Why, thank you!" he mockingly said. Cori sighed and concentrated. She called on the last bit of strength that she had to call her full wind power.

The wind flew around outside of the ship and the small windows burst as the wind came into the room.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" he screamed but the wind caught his voice.

"This is the way it will end for you." she stood, still clutching her side. "And for me." she released her wind and part of the wood on the side of the ship was torn off. But not enough to sink the ship. He was struck hard and fast, being flung out the window as he was struck.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I WON'T FORGET THIS! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL PAY!!!!!" were the last words that Cori heard him shout.

"It is finally finished." she said as she fell to the ground. She smiled as black spots clouded her vision. "I'm glad that I found you, my brothers…." she said as she lost consciousness.

Her body laid there, on the very floor that she had confronted Lurther years ago, bleeding out onto the floor, oblivious of what was happening above.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The others had been fighting for the whole time that Cori was fighting. Ace had been fighting with the first mate when the winds suddenly picked up. They all froze.

"What is going on?" Nami asked. They saw the wind hit the side of the ship.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL YOURSELF?!" was shouted from below deck.

"No……" Ace breathed out. Luffy gasped as he realized what was happening.

"CORI!" he shouted.

"THIS ISN'T OVER! I WON'T FORGET THIS! I WILL FIND YOU AND YOU WILL PAY!!!!!!" They heard shouted in a steadily fading voice. All of the other crew mates were thrown over board. Except for the first mate. They needed information from him.

"Where is Cori?" Ace asked in a quiet, dangerous voice. That voice meant trouble.

"Who?" he asked in a teasing voice. Ace slammed him up against the wall.

"You know who I'm talking about. Where is my sister, Cori?" Ace growled out. Nami held a knife she had found nearby, Luffy had his fist made, Sanji cracked his knuckles, Zoro had his three swords out, Chopper was in his large human form, and Usopp had his slingshot out. The man flinched a little.

"The captain's personal quarters. But your never find it." he sneered out. Ace slammed him against the wall again.

"Show me." Ace growled out. Zoro handed the hilt of his sword to Ace. Ace readily took it. The man started to look scared.

"I w-would n-n-never sh-show y-y-ou." he stammered out. Ace smirked.

"I think you will." they all showed their weapons. The man finally cracked.

"ALRIGHT! I'LL SHOW YOU!!!" he screamed. Ace grabbed his arm and pulled him towards the lower deck.

"Which way?" Ace asked. He showed the way. The others followed. Soon they came to a passageway.

"Down there. Go straight and you'll find her." he said before losing consciousness. Ace growled, let go, and ran down the hallway. He came to the closed door. Ace just set it on fire to get in.

"Ace! Wait for us!" the others called. They weren't half way yet.

"I'm going in!" he called as he ran inside. "NO!!!!!" he screamed when he saw Cori lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

"Ace what's……. oh no!" Chopper said as he ran in. Chopper immediately started to check her wounds.

"Is she going to be alright?" Ace worriedly asked. Chopper sighed.

"We need to get her to the ship if we want to save her." Chopper said in a low voice.

"No……." Ace whispered.

"Sanji! Zoro! We need help!" Chopper called. They were in there in a flash.

"What do…. Cori!" they both said. Chopper made sure that they didn't bump the wound while they took her to the Merry Go. Chopper immediately shut himself and Cori off, going straight to work. Ace and Luffy were slumped over against a wall. Nami walked over to them.

"You guys alright?" she asked. The didn't respond. "Guys, I need to tell you something."

"What is it Nami?" Luffy quietly said. Nami sighed.

"I already knew who Cori was." she said. That got their attention.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked, confusion written across his face.

"Cori told me who she was the first night. I already knew that she was hiding something but I didn't know it was that big." she said.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Luffy sadly asked. Nami looked at her feet.

"She made me promise not to tell. It wasn't my business to tell you." Nami admitted. Ace and Luffy slumped again. Nami sat next to them.

"Guys." Zoro said. Nami looked up. "You need to eat."

"I can't eat. Not with my sis in that condition." Ace said and Luffy agreed.

"And I've got to know her really well." Nami said. Zoro sat down too.

"I didn't even know her that well and I still can't eat. None of us can." Zoro admitted. Sanji and Usopp came over and agreed. They all sat down and waited until Chopper came out.

------------------------------------

It was much later when Chopper came out. Around midnight, to be exact. They had all dozed off and were awakened by Chopper.

"Is she alright?" They all said at once. Chopper tiredly looked at them.

"If she makes it past the night then yes." he said. "Ace, you and Luffy can go in. the rest of you stay out here." Ace and Luffy stood and followed Chopper in. Luffy sadly looked at her before walking back out. But Ace stayed in there.

"Cori." he choked out.

She didn't look like herself. Her skin was pale and her body unmoving. At times, she barely looked like she was even breathing.

Chopper came up behind him.

"You can stay in here, if you want." Chopper suggested. Ace nodded.

"I'll stay. You, go get some sleep." Ace told Chopper.

"If her condition changes, come get me." Chopper yawned as he walked out of the room.

"Cori, you had better pull through this." Ace muttered as he sat down in a chair next to the bed. He grabbed her hand and held on, like it was her life line.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Where…..am I?_

_Who am I?_

_Calm Down. _

_Breath in._

_Breath out._

_Now, the questions._

_Last I knew, I was dying on Lurther's ship._

_My name is Wildcat D. Corianna, Cori for short. Sister of Fire Fist Ace and Straw Hat Luffy._

Cori groaned as she started to regain the feeling in her body. She cracked her eyes open but quickly shut them again.

The light was really bright.

She felt something on her hand.

She opened her eyes again and saw a hand holding hers. She looked up into her brother's sleeping face.

"Good. Your awake." Nami's voice said from the other side of the room. Cori looked over at her. "You had us worried there for a bit."

"How long was I asleep?" she asked, trying not to move to much.

"Almost three days. You got a really bad fever on the second night. For a minute, we didn't think that you would pull through." Nami said.

"I never did give up with out a fight." Cori smirked. "How long has he been at my side?" she asked, referring to Ace.

"The whole time. We had to drug him just to get him to sleep." Nami said in mock exhaustion.

"He was always stubborn, too." Cori added. Nami laughed as she stood up.

"I'll go tell the others that your awake." Nami said as she walked to the door. "Try to get some more sleep." And with that, Nami walked out of the room. Cori sighed and put her head on the pillow, letting sleep take her again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Three Weeks Later)

"Ace! Why do you have to leave so soon?" Luffy whined as Ace loaded his small ship thing with supplies.

"Luffy. I do have a job to do." Ace said for the fifth time that day.

"And your not going alone." Cori said from behind them. Luffy pouted some more.

"Why does Cori have to go to?" he asked Ace. They both laughed.

"Luffy, Ace is my twin. Twins stick together." Cori said, swinging her arm around Ace. Ace did the same.

"But I'm your little brother." Luffy whined out. Cori raised an eyebrow.

"I thought you were older than that." she said.

"Here's some more food!" Sanji called as he walked up. He glanced at Cori and Ace. "If she wasn't a girl, I would never be able to tell you two apart." he said.

"Yeah, I know." Luffy agreed. It was true. Cori had cut her hair and it was the same length as Ace's. If it hadn't been for Ace's hat and Cori's….girlyness, they would never be able to tell them apart.

"I think it looks nice." Nami said as she, Usopp, and Chopper came up.

"Thank you, Nami. For everything." Cori gave Nami a hug which Nami lightly returned. Cori wounds were still healing.

"Ready Cori?" Ace said as Cori followed him down into his boat.

"Ready as I'll ever be." she replied. Ace lit his arm and they were off. The Straw Hat Pirates waved after them and they waved back, knowing that their paths would cross again.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Alright, this is a preview for the sequel, which hopefully will be named soon. Enjoy!**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tall girl with choppy black hair sighed as she stared out to sea. She was wearing loose cargo pants and a zipped up vest. She had two bandages wrapped around her arms. She was also wearing a straw hat that was fraying on the sides, making it stick out in every direction.

A boy that looked just like her came up and stood beside her. He was wearing a pair of dark pants, no shirt and was carrying a bag around. He was also wearing a hat but his was an orange cowboy hat with a happy and sad face charm thing wrapped around it. There were also a pair of goggles on it.

"Spot them yet?" he asked. "Cori, you in there?" he asked waving his hand in front of his sister's face. She slapped his hand away.

"Stop that. And no, I didn't spot them yet." Cori hit her brother on the arm. "Ace, put the shirt on." she threw a shirt at Ace.

"Why should I?" he said and just as he did he was lifted off the ground. Cori was using wind on him. "Alright, alright!" he cried in defeat.

"I got the others to cover the tattoo's, why can't you?" Cori asked as she walked away from the docks. "I'm going back." Ace followed her.

"I just don't like wearing a shirt." He pouted. Cori shook her head. He could be so much like Luffy at times.

**_CRASH!!_**

Cori and Ace jumped. They ran around the corner and saw a huge man swinging a hammer over his head.

"Want do you want with our town?!" a man, the mayor, cried while ducking.

"I don't really what happens to you town. I just wanna have some fun." the man laughed evilly.

"I can't stand these evil types." Cori boredly said. Ace agreed. Cori used her wind power to lift herself in the air. Ace sighed and stood back. He would let Cori have this one.

"Please, we'll give you anything you want, just please, don't destroy our town." the mayor pleaded. The man rolled his eyes.

"You can't buy it from me." the man spit out. He aimed his hammer at the mayor. Just as he was going to strike, Ace ran in and pushed the man out of the way. "Hey, stay out of this." the man went to strike Ace with the hammer also but when he swung his arms forward, the hammer disappeared.

"What the…." the mayor said. Ace smirked. The man spun around and saw Cori behind him, holding the hammer up with some wind.

"No. one. touches. The. Hammer." he spat out. He swiped at Cori but she jumped and threw the hammer at his head, knocking him out cold. Ace nodded.

"Nice Cori, knock the guy out with his own weapon." he said to her as they walked away, leaving an unconscious man and a speechless mayor behind.

---------------------------------------

"Ow. My arm is sore now." Cori said while leaning back on a bar. The others laughed.

"Your fault." a guy with a blue Mohawk on his head. Cori glared at him.

"Sage, I remember you complaining about a small thorn, hmmm?" Cori said. Sage blushed and everyone laughed. The two others, boy twins, were Lee and Cain. Everyone around Cori and Ace were a part of White Beard's crew. Cori reached up and felt her one bandage, that was hiding her own tattoo. Some people came in quickly startling all of them.

"Its really raining again." a red haired man said while wiping his wet bangs out of his eyes.

"Its always raining here. You would be luck to even find a break in the clouds." Cori absently said. The man came over and sat next to her.

"Really? And how would you know that?" he asked. Ace smirked.

"Because we have been……" Lee started.

"..stuck here for two weeks." Cain ended. The man and his crew stared at them.

"That's just Cain and Lee. They do that all the time. I'm Sage." Sage stuck his hand out and the man shook it. "They are Lee and Cain. Pretty quiet most of the time." the man laughed. His crew had already sat down.

"I'm Cori. The nut next to me is Ace, my twin." she said, pointing to Ace, who waved.

"I'm Red Haired Shanks." he said. Cori and Ace choked on their food a little. It couldn't be. "Did you see that mess of a ship in the marina?"

"Oh, yeah captain! That thing looked like it barely made it to the docks." one of his men called and some more agreed.

"Stay calm and breath." Ace whispered in her ear. Cori nodded.

"What type of ship was it?" she asked in a forced voice. Shanks noticed it but didn't comment. Ben cam up behind them.

"I think that it was a carivel. At least, it used to be." Ben said. Cori's breath caught in her throat. She stood and looked Ben in the eyes.

"Could you see the figure head?" she asked in a quiet, strained voice. Ben raised an eyebrow.

"Partially. Why?"

"…………" she mumbled something that neither Ben or Shanks could hear.

"What was that?" Ben asked.

"We couldn't hear you. Speak up." Shanks encouraged her. Ace had heard what she said and he had a pained look on his face.

"What was the figure head designed after?" she asked.

"A ram's head. Why?" Ben asked, not knowing why that would even be important. Cori and Ace were on their feet and running out the door in a flash. Ben and Shanks looked at each other before hurrying after them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ace and Cori ran like they had never ran before. Cori was using her wind power to make them move faster. Soon, they found Luffy's ship.

It was in pieces, almost ready to fall apart.

"HELLO? IS ANYONE ON THERE?" Ace called.

"Ace?" Sanji called as he came to the side. "Ace, Cori, thank goodness." Ace and Cori jumped onto the ship.

"What happened?" they both said. Sanji got a sad look on his face and Cori glanced around. The ship really was in a bad condition. She saw Nami on the deck, clutching something.

"Nami!" Cori called as she ran over to her. Nami was crying. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't help. They got him." she kept muttering over and over.

"Nami, tell me what happened." Cori said. Nami shuddered a bit.

"Men, in black clothes, attached. We got away but, but……."

"But what?" Cori tried to coax info out of her.

"They took him!" she cried. Her hands fell a bit and Cori clearly saw what she was holding. It was the red band from Luffy's hat and a couple of yellow pieces.

"No……NO!" Cori shouted before collapsing into tears next to nami.


End file.
